Harry Potter and the Draziw Seripmav
by rockinrooney
Summary: HPOC & RWHG. My first story so be kind. Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. A new girl has arrived and appears to have an intrest in him. Will he leave Cho for her though? Slightly AU.


A/N: Ok this is my friends' first story so don't be cruel. She has posted this up before, but no one gave her any encouragement so she took it down. Please be nice, she only wants to improve her writing. I have edited this a bit … improved on the grammar; so on and so forth, so I hope you'll appreciate it. The actual story is all hers though. If I get enough nice reviews for her, I might tell her I've put this up (she doesn't know). Hopefully, she'll be nice to me, and write the next part for you lot. So please send her nice reviews – even if it's for my sake. 

(For those who were wondering, I'm RooneyRockz. I wrote a number of Princess Dairies fanfics, and one HP one, which is a SS/HG pairing called Turn, Smile, Shift, Repeat, so go and review those please!) 

I'm only doing this because she's had a stressful time of it, and it'd be nice to see her writing get the appreciation it deserves. Ok?

Please Read and Review (No flames!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Draziw Seripmav

Chapter 1: Harry's diary

**_'I heard what you said about me yesterday_**

**_And I have one small thing to say_**

**_I'd rather be a freak than be like you..._**

Any day' 

_This is a part of a song I'm writing it's called 'freak' and it basically spells out my whole life doesn't it?_

_Yes I'm in a crappy mood but wouldn't you be as well if you had to endure another week with ruddy Dursleys until I go to Ron's house then to Hogwarts. Do you know how long a week seems to me? Of course you don't, you're a book, a birthday present from Hermione. _

_I met up with Hermione and Ron the first week of the summer holidays. We went around London on the muggle side. Hermione enjoyed all the bookshops *dun, dun duuuun* what a surprise *sarcasm*. _

_Ron enjoyed the London Eye but complained because it went too slow and exclaimed _

_" SIGHT-SEEING THERE ARE NO SIGHTS TO SEE!" and I actually enjoyed Camden Market … not that I had much muggle money. I still bought a Choker for Cho, it was a black one with a red dragon and small spikes I figured it would suit her. It's a shame we couldn't stay long because Hermione kept getting scared and clinging to Ron. _

_That, I couldn't figure out. She always seemed to find a reason so she could touch Ron! Oh I don't know maybe it's just my brain playing up._

_Oh great, here comes piglet. I better put you away – I don't want his grubby little trotters all over you. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What?" Harry said to his fat, pig like cousin

"Don't talk to me like that you. Er ... little ... er. WEASEL!!" Dudley shouted in triumph.

"Well Done" Harry said in a false nursery teacher voice, "I bet that took a lot of thinking to think that up my little Dudleykins."

Harry used some of his Aunts baby names for Dudley. Dudley went bright red with anger and leapt at Harry with pure rage, Harry dodged and Dudley went face first into a wall. Harry smiled he was as happy as he had ever been when Sirius was alive, but his happiness didn't last for long as soon as he thought of Sirius he crashed to the floor and hot wet tears poured down his face. 

At this moment Dudley looked over and saw Harry. His first instinct was to pummel his skinny head into the ground but he then realised he was crying. He walked over to Harry and said

"Hey don't worry, Harry, I'm not dead, don't worry..."

"Worry? _Worry_?" Harry started laughing, "Why would I worry about you Dudley?"

"Er because..."

"Well spit it out!" Harry ordered menacingly.

" Because I … er … Harry you're my cousin. Even though I do hate you, and your family, i'd worry if I thought you were dead or hurt..."

"_WHAT_! Dudley do you know the meaning of hate? Hate means to kill, so either you're lying or you used the wrong word. Which is it?"

" Harry I'd never want to kill you! Hurt you, annoy you and frighten you, yes but never kill you! I do care about you a little, but I just don't show it that well. You're … well, you're like a brother to me." Dudley explained.

"That is the understatement of the Millennium! You're just like your father!"

"I AM NOT MY FATHER! I WOULD NOT DO ANYTHING FOR MONEY...."

"Dudley, listen to yourself. If you do nothing for money, then why did you beat up all those kids and take their pocket money?"

Dudley stood, still speechless. It then sunk into Harry's brain that Dudley was trying to actually show Harry he cared, and Harry had been so wrapped up in his own little world that he had bit Dudley's head off.

"Dudley I'm sorry its just...." But it was too late Dudley had left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
